


The Spirit of Republic City

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Family Recipes [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humour, Korra and Asami are busy with paperwork, Tosi takes Naga for a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Tosi, the Spirit of Baking, is a being of incredible skill, perfect taste, and boundless courage. Tosi is Korra and Asami's flatmate. Tosi enjoys teaching Korra the art of baking, making pots with Asami, and taking Naga's spirit for walks in the spirit world.But the day comes when Korra and Asami are busy, and need both Tosi and Naga out of the apartment. Luckily, Tosi is in no way daunted at the prospect of physically taking Naga for a walk in Republic City, with all its strange mortal ways and customs and rigid, unchanging landscape.Tosi is simply going to take Naga for a walk in the mortal world. What could possibly go wrong?





	The Spirit of Republic City

Apprentice Baker Korra peers up at Tosi, biting its... _her_ lip. It seems a futile gesture, but perhaps...her lips have an appealing flavour? Amateur Potter Asami certainly seems to enjoy tasting them on a regular basis.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Tosi?" Korra asks, nervously coiling and uncoiling a leather strap in her hands.

Tosi grunts. "Yes."

Tosi is sure. Tosi has had time to adjust to the concept of walking Naga in Republic City. Tosi has been practicing, walking around the other strange realms of Apartment. While Kitchen remains clearly superior, and many mysteries abound in the lands of Bedroom, Living Room, and No, Never In Here, Tosi, This Room Is Private And You Need To Keep Out, Okay?, Tosi possesses the power to unravel any mystery, to endure any mortal strangeness.

Even if Korra and Asami seem...reluctant for Tosi to visit the many realms of Apartment at certain periods of time.

Particularly Bedroom.

Supremely Good Girl Naga butts her head into Korra's chest, whining and gazing at Korra with the moistest eyes. Naga's tail wags, thumping repeatedly against Tosi's leg in an affectionate, non-injurious assault.

And yet, Korra hesitates.

Amateur Potter Asami enters Kitchen. Tosi automatically checks to see if she's concealing any plates on her person. Her education in appreciating ceramics is making some progress, but Tosi is watchful in case she slips back into bad habits.

It... _she_ crosses to Korra's side and presses her lips to Korra's cheek.

Asami says, "Thanks for doing this, Tosi! We, uh, really need to...um, do all that...paperwork?"

Korra touches the carved stone she has taken to wearing on her neck, her cheeks reddening. She clasps Asami's hand, her lips parting to reveal her teeth in a non-threatening, affectionate expression.

Korra says, "It feels like I was out of town for so much longer than a week! We are going to do so much...paperwork."

Tosi is not...entirely clear on the significance of the carved stone worn on a ribbon around Korra's neck, but it is clearly important to both Asami and Korra. It brings both of Tosi's mortals joy, and joy is one of the most important ingredients that Tosi knows of. 

And Tosi is the Spirit of Baking. Tosi knows the value of everything that can be put into a bake.

Tosi reaches out with two arms to scratch Naga behind the ear and thump her side in a non-injurious manner that brings the Good Girl pleasure.

Naga turns her moist eyes upon Tosi, her tongue lolling out happily.

"I will take Naga into the city. I will be..." Tosi tries to remember Korra's strange instructions. "Considerate of the...many ignorant mortals I may encounter. Unless they...displease me unduly."

Korra winces. "Um...maybe this isn't such a good-"

Amateur Potter Asami silences her by tasting Korra's lips. The tasting takes a not insignificant period of time. It confuses Tosi, but, as always, Tosi watches attentively, as is polite.

When Asami pulls away, she reddens under Tosi's gaze. Korra sighs happily, her muscles losing much of their tension.

Asami says, "Tosi. We really need some privacy to get this...paperwork done. If you're ready now...?"

"Yes," Tosi says.

A few moments pass in silence. 

Asami coughs, perhaps an indication of impending mortal sickness? She says, "So...go outside? With Naga? For an hour...um, actually, better make it two! Please?"

Tosi says, "Yes. Come, Naga. We will conduct...walkies."

Korra says, "Don't forget her lead!"

Tosi accepts the leather cord, in spite of having no understanding of its purpose, because Tosi wants to be considerate. "Yes. I wish you well with your paperwork."

"Oh, it's so overdue," Asami says. "It's going to feel _so_ good to catch up with it!"

Asami's voice sounds huskier than usual. Some mortal sickness is clearly claiming her. Tosi is not _concerned_ , of course. All mortals perish in their time. It is the way of things. But...Tosi makes a note to watch for further signs of Asami weakening. Perhaps Tosi should prepare something nutritious for her later? Just in case.

Naga barks, reminding Tosi of the most pressing duty demanding the great spirit's attention.

"Yes, Naga," Tosi pledges. "Walkies."

* * *

Walkies begin badly for Tosi. Naga seems pleased to lead Tosi through the city, but Tosi is not pleased.

True realms should flow, shift, pattern themselves after the prevalent energy of the beings that inhabit them. The spirit world is always in flux, but it is not difficult to read. It is not difficult for Tosi to assert the reality that any given moment requires, particularly in Tosi's spirit realm. Kitchen is less...malleable, but Kitchen is partly mortal, and Kitchen is still pleasing and purposeful.

Republic City is almost entirely mortal. Republic City is a _strange_ realm, made of unyielding stone and metal, one rendered barely tolerable by the proliferation of vines from the spirit world that grow throughout. Tosi is...less comfortable the further from the spirit world they go, but Naga is happy, and the energy of the vines is a reassuring hum that offsets the noise of mortal bustle.

Naga wanders down the streets, snuffling and setting an eager pace. Tosi follows, staying close to her side to protect her from the many, many mortals and their moving machines and watchful, suspicious eyes.

Tosi is...jostled. More than once.

It is deeply unpleasant, but as the mortals make their way in haste and great numbers through the city, it is clear that it is not always intentional. Naga is a large mortal, and she requires a great deal of space. It is inevitable that in making way for Naga, some mortals will bump against Tosi.

Still, some mortals are more intentional in their insult.

One such overly bold creature bumps Tosi with its shoulder and growls, "Spirits should stay off the streets!"

As...displeasing as this is, Tosi is considerate. Tosi does nothing, allowing Naga to respond. The Good Girl, sensing the mortal's rudeness, roars her disapproval in its... _his_ face.

Tosi pats Naga with three hands, reaching several of her favourite spots, as the mortal flees, salt water leaking from his eyes. "Thank you, Naga. I appreciate your sense of courtesy."

Tosi follows Naga as she leads them to the realm Korra calls Park. Naga pauses at the side of the street, glancing both ways before venturing out into the slightly lower stone surface mortal machines travel upon. Tosi pauses, curious, as one such machine approaches. Tosi has witnessed such things from Kitchen's window, but has never investigated one of these mortal contraptions up close before.

Tosi stands in front of the approaching vehicle, waving all four arms politely to get the mortal pilot's attention. Naga rests on her haunches beside Tosi, patient and perfect in her manners as always.

When the machine stops, Tosi begins to say, "Mortal! I wish to study your-"

But the rude mortal leans out of its... _his_ vehicle, red-faced and yelling, "Get out of the way! Or I'll ride right over both of you!"

Tosi considers Korra's words of guidance for a second. "Mortal. I am Tosi, the Spirit of Baking. For now, I am charged with the duty of giving Naga walkies in this realm of Republic City. Though I sought only to understand this place better for a brief moment, I will not shy from satisfying your poor temper at greater length. Understanding these things, do you wish to withdraw your challenge, or proceed, foolish mortal?"

The mortal climbs out of his vehicle, teeth bared in a non-affectionate expression. "Are you _threatening_ me, spirit? I'll get the police! I'll have this beast destroyed and you...uh, I don't know what'll be done to you, but it'll be something! And you won't like it!"

Many strange, mournful horns sound from the many vehicles that have joined them, halted in their progress by this...displeasing mortal. Tosi considers the situation.

"Mortal. I do not threaten. I merely promise your utter destruction and the confinement of your spirit in the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness if you do not withdraw your challenge to me. You see, I am being...considerate."

The red leaves the mortal's face, as does the threatening expression. "Uh, well, I mean...you can't just...stop in the middle of the street, you know! I'm just...I have a delivery to make, and you're blocking all this traffic!"

Tosi exchanges a look with Naga. Naga whines. "Ah. I was unaware of this law. It would seem that _I_ have initiated the challenge. I withdraw it, and I will remove my obstructing presence. But...mortal..."

He adjusts his belt, a sneer returning to his face. "Yeah?"

Tosi plunges one hand into the mortal's twisted, weak spirit, altering the flow of energy through its body just so. "Punishment for your rudeness: indigestion shall plague you this day."

The mortal's mouth opens and closes, making strange noises that have less meaning to them than most mortal words. It... _he_ tugs open his outer garment, touching the unharmed surface of his body.

He says, "You...you put your _hand_ through my _chest_..."

Tosi snarls, leaning forward. "You promised harm upon the Good Girl! Be glad I chose to be...considerate this day. Spread the word throughout this realm as I have through mine: NO ONE will threaten the Good Girl Naga. If they do, Tosi will be...displeased."

Naga, a being possessed of good sense and overflowing with forgiveness, licks the shaking mortal's face.

Tosi grunts. "Come, Naga. These mortals must not be detained further. It seems they have no regard for spirits. I find I have little interest in them."

They resume their walkies, followed by the sound of horns and snarling mortal engines.

* * *

Tosi finds Park more appealing. There are less mortals here. And even if it is at a slow pace, the world moves correctly here. Energy flows. Things grow, things change. This realm of Park is a good one.

Two things puzzle Tosi, though. One is Naga's odd behaviour regarding trees. Korra explained that Naga's body had needs that her spirit does not, but Tosi had not understood them to be so...messy. 

"I forget, sometimes, that you are mortal, too, Naga. All mortal things suffer...indignities. I must remember not to think less of them for it. But...I am confused by their behaviour. Why, for example, craft such a large likeness of my apprentice in stone? And not craft one of Tosi? Am I not the superior baker? Are spirits valued so poorly here?"

Naga shoves her nose against Tosi's hand, offering comfort.

Tosi scratches Naga behind her ears, the way that she likes, while regarding the huge statue of Korra.

"In truth...my apprentice learns swiftly. She is a worthy baker. I...am unsure how much more I can teach her. And once the lessons are done, the treaty that binds our realms together will be dissolved. Though Kitchen is rightfully mine...should I cede it to Korra? A gift, on completing her apprenticeship? Should I leave this place?"

Naga huffs thoughtfully, doubtless weighing the matter in her noble mind.

Tosi frowns. "I am...conflicted. I have grown fond of...of Kitchen. And yet...I sense that Korra and Asami need...more time for each other. Asami is mortal. The Avatar is not, but...she will wear Korra's face for only a mortal span. They have so little time to spare."

Naga licks one of Tosi's hands.

"True permanence finds renewal in change, Naga. This is my nature. And it is also Korra's. While the mortal way is that all things must end. Perhaps not this day, but...things will change. And Kitchen's time will end. I am...distressed."

Naga barks, bounding off after a passing fire butterfly, tail wagging. She pauses, looking back at Tosi, and barking expectantly.

Tosi sighs. "Yes. Of course. There is always joy, when looked for in the moment. Thank you, Good Girl, for your wisdom."

Tosi follows Naga's romp through the park, helping the Good Girl find her joy.

* * *

Though Naga seems content, her needs fulfilled, the appointed time has not yet passed. So after they leave Park, they wander.

Naga avoids the wide, busy streets, and Tosi is pleased by this. Until Tosi encounters a tiny mortal in a narrow, dark street. Tosi believes it is a girl, like Korra and Asami, only small, and caked in dirt. This does not offend Tosi, but what she's holding does.

"Tiny mortal! What is this...thing you hold?"

The mortal peers up at Tosi, her eyes wide and her body trembling. She shoves her hand behind her back, squeaking, "It's mine! I didn't steal it!"

Fluid leaks from her nose and eyes.

Tosi begins to growl, but remembers: consideration. "I do not dispute that what you hold is your property, tiny snivelling mortal. I merely wish to...assess it."

She blinks, wiping the moisture from her face. "That's mean. I can't help it if I have a cold, okay? And it's just some bread! I didn't steal it! Wei Ju paid for it!"

She hesitantly holds out her hand, revealing a piece of bread.

Tosi sniffs suspiciously, and lets out a low, menacing growl. "Chalk! The flour has been mixed with _CHALK_! It is also under-proved, under-baked, and the crust is burned!"

"Yeah, it's not very good," the tiny mortal agrees, biting off a piece. "It doesn't even have a pretty pattern on top. I like bread with pretty patterns! I wonder how they make it like that? It's so clever! This bread is...sad. But I'm hungry. And Wei Ju says it was cheap." She shrugs. She has only two shoulders. It's a feeble shrug. She proffers the bad bread. "Would you like some?"

"No. You are correct. The bread is sad. And unfulfilled. It...displeases me."

She giggles, nibbling at the bread. "You talk funny. I'm Mei. What's your name? Can I pet your polar bear doggie? Did you know that the Avatar has a polar bear doggie, too? I met her once, and she was nice to us! Even though Riku was being a stinky butt. But I never met her polar bear doggie..."

Tosi's lips peel back in a pleased, non-threatening, tooth-bearing expression. "You also speak strangely, tiny mortal. But you possess...wisdom. You may pet the Good Girl, if she allows it. And I..."

Tosi pauses, listening to the sound of pattering feet.

Two less tiny mortals come into view, rushing towards Tosi. The taller of the two yells, "Get away from Mei!"

His arm draws back, then snaps forward, hurling a gob of flame at Tosi's face.

Tosi's tongue lashes out, plucking the fire from the air. Tosi swallows the flames down, tasting fear, and a desire to protect, rather than anger and a desire to harm.

Tosi grunts, choosing to ignore the tiny firebender. "I, Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei, am Tosi, the Spirit of Baking."

Mei, busy trying to hold as much of Naga's head as she can fold her small, inefficient arms around, says, "I told you! I have a cold! I can't help sniffling!"

The third mortal, another girl, thumps the firebender's arm. "Riku! Are you crazy?! We do _not_ attack spirits! I...I'm really sorry, spirit! Please don't hurt us!"

Tosi grunts. "Tiny mortals...though Stinky Butt Riku has risked my...displeasure, I wish no harm upon you."

Stinky Butt Riku blinks, dazedly. "What did you call me...?"

Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei giggles. "Never mind that! Come pet the polar bear doggie!"

The tiny mortals gather around Naga, who patiently endures their inferior petting techniques. To Tosi's growing rage, each mortal has a piece of bread of similar quality to Mei's.

"Tiny mortals-"

The other girl snaps, "I'm Wei Ju! You're being rude, Tosi! Would you like it if I called you big stupid spirit all the time?"

Tosi considers. "It would be inaccurate. I am not stupid. So, no...Wei Ju...I would not like it."

Wei Ju nods stiffly. "Okay, then. Why are you bothering Mei?"

Tosi growls. "This... _bread_ -"

"It's ours," snarls Stinky Butt Riku. "We even paid for it!"

"This bread is UNWORTHY!" Tosi roars, silencing the shocked mortals.

Naga whines reproachfully. 

Tosi snorts. "Bah! I am...displeased, tiny...I am displeased. But not with you. I mean no...disrespect. But this bread is an INSULT to the art of baking. I wish to know, tiny...ones: where is the one who presumes to call themselves baker and gives out this...inferior fare?"

Wei Ju considers Tosi carefully. "Why...do you want to know?"

Tosi growls. "I am...considering showing them my Oven."

The tiny mortals exchange confused looks.

Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei says, "This could be fun! Maybe we'll get to see how they make the pretty patterns!"

Wei Ju bites her lip. "Well...it's run by a man named Song. It's only a few streets away. We could take you..."

Stinky Butt Riku says, "I...this could be _dangerous_ , Wei Ju! I don't think we should-"

"Can we ride the polar bear doggie?" Mei asks eagerly.

All three tiny mortals exchange a look. They turn and study Tosi intently.

Tosi looks at Naga. Naga wags her tail.

Tosi says, "Yes."

Wei Ju bares her teeth happily. "Ooookay, Tosi. Let's go to Song's!"

* * *

Song's Bakery is fairly large. After leaving Naga safely sprawled in the street outside, chewing on her lead -- as the leather cord's purpose must be -- Tosi strides boldly into Song's realm.

Though it causes Tosi a touch of discomfort to leave Naga unattended, Tosi is confident that all in Republic City will by now know better than to interfere with her.

The first room that Tosi enters contains a counter, shelves full of various baked goods -- of varying qualities, none better than adequate -- and a large number of surprised mortals.

There are no spirit vines in this place, but it causes Tosi only slight discomfort. Baking is done here. This place is filled with an energy that Tosi understands, even if the energy is...wrong, somehow.

Two of the mortals stand behind the counter, wearing aprons and exchanging baked goods for small pieces of metal. They seem the most distressed by Tosi's appearance.

They must know that the Spirit of Baking has arrived.

Tosi's nostrils flare. "Mortals. My business is not with you. Although..."

Tosi rounds on a round woman who gasps and flinches away. "YOU!" Tosi snuffles at the bag in the mortal's hands. "You have accepted three buns of inferior quality." 

Tosi jabs a finger at a section of shelving behind the counter. "Those buns are...barely adequate. Demand that they give you those instead, lest your wrath descend upon this place and your oven become home to their unworthy spirits."

"O-oh...well, I certainly will...try that," the mortal whimpers.

Tosi grunts. "Apron-wearing mortals...I will return soon. Be sure that nothing inferior remains on those shelves."

Tosi strides past the counter, through a curtained doorway, into the heart of Song's realm. Tosi pauses on the brink, surveying the room where the ovens are warm, where bakers knead dough, and prepare glazes, and decorations and fillings both savoury and sweet.

Behind Tosi, in the other room, the mortals squabble and bicker among themselves. Tosi dismisses such pettiness. Wei Ju, Tiny Snivelling Mei, and Stinky Butt Riku crowd behind Tosi on the threshold of the baking sanctuary.

"This is wrong," hisses Tosi. "These mortals are listless, bored... _clumsy_!

"It...looks like a normal bakery?" Stinky Butt Riku ventures.

Tosi rears back, arms waving in horror. "ALL the bakeries in this realm are like _this_?"

Wei Ju shrugs. "Some are really fancy. Only rich people go to those ones. This one isn't the best, but it isn't the worst, either."

Tosi's four hands slowly close into fists. "This whole realm..."

A large mortal with a moustache looks up from the dough he's rolling. "Hey, now! You can't be back here!"

He strides towards them, brandishing his rolling pin. He glances at Tosi, shrugs, and addresses Wei Ju. "Get out! And take this spirit with you, or you'll feel my-"

Tosi takes a long step forward, plucking the rolling pin from the mortal's hand. Tosi sniffs once and lets out a low growl. "Mortal...there is chalk on your rolling pin."

The mortal takes a step back. "Give me that back! You've no right to-"

Wei Ju clears her throat. "Tosi? This is Mr Song."

Song blinks. "That's the last time I let you kids in my store! I run a respectable business and-"

"No." Tosi speaks the word flatly. Tosi reaches out, into the energy that flows sluggishly through the room, and changes it. Just so. 

Every oven in the place instantly grows cold. 

"You...are not a baker," Tosi intones. "You are UNWORTHY!"

Song scrambles back, gasping. Apprentice bakers look up from their work, startled, as Tosi advances into the centre of the room, snatching a burnt loaf from a cooling rack.

"What is this, UNWORTHY mortal?" Tosi sniffs the bread. "Chalk in the flour to increase the quantity of dough, increasing the quantity of mediocre bread! Too little salt! Under-proved! These tiny mortals take your bread, give you their metal, seeking sustenance! What will sustain them in this...mockery of true baking? Where is the flavour? The nutrition? The joy? The love? The _art_?"

Song, trembling, braced against a table, says, "You can't just...I didn't even bake that! That was one of them!"

He gestures wildly at the four apprentices around the room who all nervously back away.

"So..." Tosi stares at them. "So...one of you made this? And who taught you to make bread like this?"

They all stare at Song. 

Song babbles, "I don't know what your problem is, spirit, but I run an honest business! N-not everyone would sell to street kids! And so, sure, it's a little burned, but I can't let it go to waste! That Kuvira...the damage she did...the price of flour...there isn't enough time to teach these idiots, but they're all I can afford! I-"

Tosi jams the end of the loaf into the mortal's mouth. "Silence. All of these things...displease me. I am Tosi, the Spirit of Baking. And I judge that NONE of you are bakers. There is no love in your hearts for what you do. There is no desire to improve your skill. You put nothing into your baking, and _nothing_ is what you create!" Tosi jabs three fingers into Song's chest. "You say there is not enough time to teach them? Apprentice Baker Korra could make better bread than this after a single lesson!"

Song spits out the loaf. "K-Korra? The...the...A-Avatar sent you here?"

Tosi considers the circumstances that lead to this moment and decides that, while there are nuances that the mortal perhaps does not grasp, it is essentially correct. Tosi says, "Yes."

Wei Ju ventures closer, Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei clinging to her ragged skirt and peering out from behind her back. Wei Ju says, "Uh...Korra is your apprentice? The actual Avatar? We...we rode on _Naga_?"

"Yes. Naga is a Very Good Girl. And Ignorant Immortal Apprentice Baker Korra is also the Avatar. In the generous amount of spare time that I permit her."

Stinky Butt Riku whispers, "Wow..."

Song whimpers and falls to his knees. "The Avatar is shutting me down? I'm...I'm ruined..."

Tosi considers him. Tosi studies the frightened apprentices and the tiny mortals. Tosi thinks about the great ravaging of the spirit realm, and of Republic City, by the Terrible Mortal, Kuvira. Tosi considers that there are no good reasons for adding chalk to flour...but that mortals need bread. And that in this mortal realm, flour is perhaps less plentiful than in Tosi's.

Tosi stares at Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei. She, for her part, stares at every tool and ingredient around her with eager eyes.

"No," growls Tosi at length, turning to Song. "You are...an unworthy baker. And a poor teacher. But mortals require sustenance. And these tiny mortals require better bread."

Wei Ju watches Tosi carefully. "If Song keeps selling to us, it's fine. We can manage okay by ourselves, Tosi!"

Tosi grunts. "Pride. It is good. It is also foolish. You are all too thin, Wei Ju. This...displeases me. It will be attended to. But for now...Unworthy Song! STAND!"

Song whimpers but struggles to his feet. 

"You will mix no more chalk with your flour. You will not allow your negligence to corrupt the energy of this sacred realm again. You will learn to fill your bakes with...better things. You will learn this now. All of you! Attend!"

Tosi strides around the room, collecting pure flour, salt, sugar, yeast and butter.

"Behold, mortals! I will now make bread! When I am done, you will know if you wish to be a baker or if you will never be one. Those who remain, I will teach...other things."

Stinky Butt Riku mutters to Wei Ju, "Come on! Snag something and let's go!"

Wei Ju hisses, "We don't steal if we don't have to! We'll eat at the shelter!"

The tiny mortals are quiet, but Tosi has very good ears. Tosi snarls, "Stinky Butt Riku! I said ALL of you attend! Watch now, and there will be good food later."

Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei pokes her head out from behind Wei Ju. Her eyes are huge and bright. "You'll teach _us_?"

"Yes."

"Do you...do you know how to make the pretty patterns?"

"Yes. For I am Tosi, the Spirit of Baking. MINE ARE THE PRETTIEST PATTERNS! And...I will show you them. But first you must all clean your hands." Tosi pauses. "And not with your tongues. Apprentice Baker Korra has taught me that mortal tongues are ill-equipped for cleaning. There is water in that barrel."

Tiny Snivelling Mortal Mei rushes from behind a startled Wei Ju, hops up so that she can reach into the barrel, and frantically scrubs her hands, peering over her shoulder at Tosi, anxious in case she misses anything.

Tosi's lips peel back. Tosi begins mixing the dough with three hands. With the fourth, Tosi gestures, reheating the ovens.

While the other tiny mortals reluctantly clean their hands, Apprentice Baker Mei rushes to Tosi's side, impatient to learn.

"Behold," Tosi says, softly. "We begin, mortals, with this: the desire to create something...good."

* * *

Tosi and Naga return to Apartment many hours later.

Naga yawns, and pads off to Living Room, and the rug by the fire. There have been many walkies. She has earned her rest.

Tosi goes straight to Kitchen. It isn't long before Amateur Potter Asami and Former Apprentice Korra join Tosi.

Asami looks...healthy, but guilty. "Tosi! We, uh, lost track of time, with all the...paperwork we were having. I mean, doing! Um...did everything go okay?"

Tosi considers this. "Most things. Yes."

Former Apprentice Korra indulges in one of her bizarre rituals, throwing her arms around Tosi and picking the spirit up, squeezing non-injuriously with her strong arms.

She says, "Thanks so much, Tosi. We really owe you! So...what's my task? What do you want me to try next?"

Tosi, returned at length to the ground, considers. "I...have no more things to teach you, Former Apprentice Korra. There is a time when you must learn and experiment for yourself. It is that time now, Baker Korra."

Korra's mouth falls open. "Oh! I...wow! I...but I know you could still teach me so much!"

She turns to Asami, who appears distressed. "Tosi...what about...sharing Kitchen? Are we still...?"

Tosi crosses to Asami, and pats her carefully on the head. It is a gesture that she seems to find soothing. "Do not grieve. Change is in the nature of all things, mortal and immortal alike."

Korra says, "You're...leaving...?"

Tosi considers. "Ask me about my walkies with Naga, Baker Korra."

Korra and Asami exchange a confused look. 

"Uh...how was your walk?"

Tosi's hands bunch into fists. "I have discovered thirty-seven UNWORTHY bakeries in this city. I have discovered many poorly taught bakers. I have discovered... _low standards_. I have discovered...many tiny mortals forced to eat unworthy bread. I am not leaving, Baker Korra. Not until these...displeasing things have been rectified. I have taken a new apprentice. I am teaching many others the true ways of baking. But more needs to be done!"

Asami and Korra exchange another look. A different look.

Asami slowly says, "Flour has been a problem, since the colossus ruined so many fields..."

Korra nods. "And the shelters are overflowing. But now that the repairs to a lot of the city infrastructure are done..."

"We can start looking at housing solutions. There are still dreadnaughts sunk in the bay...if someone were to metalbend those out of the water, I could convert them into housing...there's a Future Industries lot we've recently cleared, so we have the land available."

"Hmm. Might take some smoothing over with the Fire Nation, but Tenzin and Iroh can help with that..."

"Yes! But...I'm not sure we can solve the flour problem easily. Earthbenders are working on repairing the fields, and they're being replanted, but..."

"Imports..." Korra sighs. "Which are expensive...but maybe I could...ugh! Petition Raiko?"

Tosi laughs, feeling pride in these two mortals, in the care they take of others in Republic City, in the way that they approach any problem: with the desire to do something good.

Republic City is not a good realm. Tosi's walkies have confirmed this. But...there are some mortals with the right...spirit.

They are enough to make changes for the better.

Tosi says, "I will provide flour. From my realm in the spirit world."

They both stare at Tosi. Korra says, "Uh...Tosi, is that...safe?"

"Ignorant Immortal Baker Korra! We will mix my flour with your world's. It will be...safe enough. Until your fields can be replanted, Kitchen will provide flour. And Tosi and Baker Korra will teach new bakers. And also, tiny mortals will visit this realm, to eat nourishing pies and learn to properly pet Naga! This Tosi has sworn!"

Korra and Asami exchange another, entirely different look.

Asami says, "Tosi...what exactly did you promise the...tiny mortals?"

Korra ventures, "And...how many tiny mortals did you invite into our home...?"

Tosi studies their expressions and growls mournfully. "Ah. I suggest we convene an Emergency Session of the Great Council of Kitchen. Or is it time to stand in the Corner of Reflection and Sorrow thinking only of what I have done?"

Korra sighs. "This is almost making me regret doing paperwork all day..." She touches the necklace at her throat, and smiles at Asami, who smiles back, her face reddening. "Almost..."

Asami takes Korra's free hand. She reaches out and takes one of Tosi's, too. 

"Amatuer Potter Asami...?"

"I'm still an amateur, huh? Okay, never mind! Tosi, if you want to feed the...tiny mortals, we're in favour of that."

Korra nods firmly. "You don't get a timeout for wanting to help kids."

Asami smiles. "But perhaps, instead of inviting them into the realm of Kitchen, we could feed them elsewhere? Somewhere with more room? Somewhere where you could teach many apprentices?"

Tosi's ear twitches. "But...this is the only realm I have in the city..."

Asami grins. "Well...have you ever considered opening up a new realm? Say...a bakery?"

Korra grins, too. "Oh, Asami...but something like that would involve an incredibly beautiful and brilliant investor! And it could lead to having to draw up a whole new treaty!" Baker Korra closes one eye for a brief instant at Tosi. "Tosi might end up stuck here with us for...years!"

Tosi looks from one to the other. Tosi...smiles. "If it is the only way to ensure Republic City's standards improve...so be it! Let us...do the paperwork."

Korra and Asami both begin to cough and sputter, frantically shaking their heads and babbling about verbal agreements.

Tosi frowns. Clearly this coughing indicates that Asami has a mortal sickness, one that she has passed to Baker Korra while Tosi was gone. And while Korra is no longer Tosi's apprentice she is -- they both are -- Tosi's mortals.

As is the Good Girl, Naga.

Tosi will make them something nourishing tonight. Tosi will look after them. Just as Tosi will look after Apprentice Baker Mei, and Wei Ju, and even Stinky Butt Riku.

And Tosi will heed the wisdom of Naga. Tosi will not fear the coming of the day when they are no longer bound together, three mortals -- one immortal, but only by means of reincarnation -- and one spirit sharing their realms.

Tosi will instead seek joy, in moments such as these.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a silly idea and morphed into something...still pretty silly, but maybe more...nourishing?
> 
> I hope you liked this trip into Tosi's head. But, as ever, I appreciate critical feedback, so please let me know what works and what doesn't for you.
> 
> Thanks very much for reading! Have a great day! :)


End file.
